Kiss and Run
by kurosora1984
Summary: When sleeping with the enemy...bring handcuffs.  AkuRoku commission for EggDropSoup, happy Valentine's Day.


**Author's Note:** _Happy Valentine's Day y'all!_ Your sexy, romantic Valentine's Day present this year is brought to you by the generosity of **EggDropSoup**! She commissioned me a while ago and has been amazingly patient while I got this done, so _thank her and give her lots of Valentine love_ if you enjoy the fic! :D

Warning: Reno's little cameo actually serves to solidify the AkuRoku, so if this bothers you, skip. Also, you can blame me entirely for that. I'm a meaniepants. XD

Enjoy, my loves! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss and Run<strong>

Las Vegas was the kind of city that was brighter at night than during the day. Brighter, louder, wilder, wickeder. And yet, it was still easier to hide in that brilliantly bright night time than the lazily bright day. At night, it was easy to blend among the pleasure-seekers and gambling addicts, easy to vanish in the nightlife crowds.

Axel liked cities like this. They made his job simpler. He could trail a target easily, staying out of sight in the crowds, choosing his moment to strike. Sure, there were the "restricted access" areas – the ones that were harder to infiltrate and remain unseen. And sure, there were security cameras _everywhere…_but stuff like that just kept things interesting.

The main casino of the MGM Grand was a noisy, glittering, never-ending party. People made a screen of anonymity all around. Axel blended easily with the crowd – sometimes stopping at a roulette table, sometimes joining a quiet round of poker. His objective at this point was to pass the time – his target was in a room upstairs, secretly meeting with the rich and powerful people who supported him. However, Axel wasn't concerned with the meeting. DiZ would pass through the hotel lobby on his way out to his car afterward, and that was when Axel planned to strike. Until then, he was just keeping watch.

It was a pretty straightforward job. Assassinate a problematic political figure. Avoid his thugs in suits. Don't be seen, finish him, then disappear. It was a little dirtier than usual – Axel wasn't an _assassin_, per se, but as an agent it sometimes became necessary – so Axel compensated for that by planning the strike with a little finesse. No brutal, cowardly sniping from a rooftop across the street…even though that would have worked. He had a hidden needle up his sleeve, and he planned to deliver the contents personally. With a little acting thrown in, for flair. Then, thirty seconds later when the man dropped dead and his security guards began looking for Axel…he'd already be gone.

That was the plan, at least, and it was all going according to Axel's expectations…until he was sitting at a slot machine with a nice view of the lobby and suddenly noticed someone sitting down at the machine next to his. Someone his alert eyes hadn't noticed approach. Someone he recognized immediately – he'd never be able to forget that voice.

"Fancy meeting you here, Andrew. Or was it Charlie? I thought you'd still be staying at that hotel in Milan."

A quick sideways glance confirmed the speaker's identity – the slender little blond Axel had really hoped _not_ to see again this soon…or ever, preferably. _Roxas. _His eye twitched. His lips tightened…but he smiled casually, speaking just loud enough to be heard while his gaze darted around the room again re-checking – looking for traps. "Ah, well, Milan wasn't nearly as _exciting_ without _you_ in it," he smirked slightly at the young man as his eyes briefly rested on the seated figure – and _such_ a nice figure, as he remembered it – "so I decided it was time for a change."

"Mmmm…maybe Vegas will do a better job of _capturing_ your attention."

Drawing in a breath slowly, Axel kept his posture loose, pretending not to notice the allusion to their last encounter. "I doubt it," he smiled falsely. "I'm leaving tonight, actually." _As soon as I take care of this target. Although…wait. If Roxas is here, then that means he's…_ Green eyes widened slightly, realizing it even as the casual words of the young man confirmed his fears.

"Oh, surely there's no rush to leave _now_. DiZ left in a chopper two hours ago." _Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit! I knew it!_ A hand slid over his upper thigh, and Axel froze, braced to fight if Roxas made the wrong kind of move. "That's two for me now, Red."

Smoothly concealing his aggravation, Axel slipped his hand over Roxas'. "I didn't know we were keeping score, Buttercup." He leaned in slightly, breathing the words – mind racing to figure out what his next step would be. _If DiZ is already gone, I have to figure out his destination and hit him before he can get to Ansem or I will fail to complete the mission. If Roxas is protecting __**him**__ now, this isn't going to be easy. _

"I like keeping score when I'm winning," Roxas whispered with a small smile, leaning in as well and closing the distance between their faces until Axel could feel warm breath brushing his skin.

"Then I guess you're going to lose count soon," Axel purred back, "because I'm not letting you get the better of me again." Then he stood, and Roxas let his hand fall.

Sharp, incredible blue eyes gazed up at him slyly. "Taking off? What's the rush? I thought maybe you'd like to help me _celebrate_ here for a while. I'm in a very…_generous_…mood right at the moment."

Roxas didn't _need _to let the pink tip of his tongue slip out and trace his lips slowly in order to make his point. The words alone made Axel's mind suddenly – and vividly – imagine that pretty pink mouth sliding down the shaft of his cock, wet heat surrounding him as Roxas _sucked_… The tongue just added more details to the idea already formed. And _fuck_ but it was tempting. In spite of everything – his mission, his displeasure over being outwitted, the frustration of having to track DiZ down again now, the lack of _time_ – Axel still had to reign himself in, tell his body _no_, and push aside a whole crowd of rushing memories of that night in Milan. Now was _not_ the time. _Then_ hadn't been the time either, but he hadn't realized that until too late.

"Sorry, Buttercup," he answered flatly, "you'll have to celebrate by yourself. I have things to take care of."

"So do I, then." Roxas rose as well, placing himself close – right in front of Axel. Still smiling secretively. "But if I win this next round…" The thought trailed off as Axel was yanked down suddenly by a strong grip on his lapels. For one moment, he was barely a fraction of an inch from Roxas' face, staring into sultry blue. Then moist, warm lips touched his own, lingering for three loud, slow heartbeats…then parting.

Roxas turned and left with a wave and a smile, and Axel didn't need him to finish that sentence. He got the idea, and it made him want to groan. He resisted the urge to lick his lips and turned away, heading for the exit. Time was short now, and he really couldn't waste it. He intended to complete his mission – regardless of the temptation to fail it and reap a _different_ reward.

In less than twenty minutes, he'd packed up all his equipment and checked out of the hotel. In a taxi on the way to McCarran International Airport, he got on his laptop and hacked into the flight schedules of the airports close enough to be reached by helicopter. Unfortunately, there were quite a few. Axel concentrated on the largest, for starters. Although his analysis of DiZ's movements still couldn't predict the bastard's next move, Axel had a gut feeling that he was leaving the country next – and international airports would be more likely targets.

He reached the airport and paid his cab fare, but still hadn't found his answer. Resolute, Axel just found himself a seat – one where his back was to the wall – and continued his search.

After twenty minutes, he found what he was looking for – a private chopper scheduled to land at Palm Springs International airport in under three hours. No information on where the chopper was coming from – that space was mysteriously blank. Axel focused his search on the passenger lists for that airport, using search programs to pick out the passengers who had recently been added. Finally, he found it. _Dixon Zellner, Continental Airlines, flight 5267 to Paris, first class, connecting in Houston. _ "Dixon Zellner" was an alias DiZ had occasionally used in the past – one of many – and Paris sounded likely. Axel could research more in-depth while on the way, but offhand he knew of at least three powerful men who were currently in Paris and with whom DiZ could be planning to meet.

At the counter, Axel bought a ticket for Paris – economy class, connecting in Frankfurt. He had three and a half hours before departure, so he took his time getting to the gate. The secret agent patiently went through the TSA checks, smiling benignly as a guard patted him down – he always got patted down in American airports. Being a male traveling alone with a one-way ticket never did him any favors – and the tattooed face probably didn't help. However, Axel was too experienced to get caught with anything by simple security guards, and he was very good at putting on a patient, compliant attitude with TSA. Smiling and being polite never got anyone in trouble, after all.

Axel had dinner at the terminal and then picked himself an out-of-the-way spot near his gate to continue his research. Unfortunately, he was finding it difficult to keep his focus on the screen. There was no more urgency to his pursuit – he couldn't get to DiZ any faster than this, and the plane wouldn't show up any sooner no matter who wished for it. And now that he had no reason to rush, it was easy – _painfully _easy – to get distracted by other thoughts.

Like memories.

~o~

_Milan._ That ancient city all jumbled together with the present day – modern office buildings standing beside cathedrals from centuries past. An interesting sight to see, if you were there for sightseeing. Axel wasn't. He was there to kidnap a mob boss called Xemnas for his agency's client – alive. Trickier than assassination, naturally, but Axel's preliminary reconnaissance had shown the man to be protected by nothing more than the usual attaché of thugs – tough guys, sure, but not specially trained tactical thinkers capable of almost anything. Not _agents._

So Axel had proceeded on those terms – set a trap that would knock the suits out of the way and disable his target, then he'd take Xemnas with him to the secure location where his employers wanted the guy held. The most interesting part of the job had been creatively planning how to travel once he had the hostage.

He'd never even gotten to that part of the plan.

When Axel had struck up a conversation with a sexy little blond guy at the bar in the hotel where his target was staying, he hadn't suspected anything behind the man's flirting. He'd finished planting his traps for that night – Xemnas would return very late. Axel stopped at the bar for cover, to make his presence seem natural before he returned to his base of operations, and that was where he met Roxas.

He'd been completely seduced, so badly that it was embarrassing. Those pretty lips had tempted him with clinging kisses in the shadows, and his last shred of caution had been destroyed when a wandering hand firmly cupped his groin and started playing with his cock inside his pants. He'd given in, following the young man to a room in the hotel, not at all bothered by the little diversion. This was normal. Work, work, a little fun in between, and then work again. Axel expected to fuck for an hour or two and then get up and go. Get back to his mission, leaving an exhausted little blond guy passed out in the room.

Instead, he'd let the lovely young man get under his skin. Roxas had been far too alluring, and Axel had lost control. He could still remember, with burning clarity, the sight of Roxas riding him, stripped naked and covered in sweat, head thrown back in ecstasy. His cock disappeared over and over into an ass that felt absolutely incredible, and Roxas screamed and moaned and rode him so hard Axel had barely been able to keep up. It was the most amazing fuck he'd ever had in his life, no contest. Axel still wasn't sure if he'd fallen asleep or just blacked out afterward.

But he _was_ sure that he'd woken up handcuffed to the bed – hands _and_ feet – alone in the hotel room. By the time he'd escaped, Roxas had vanished, and so had his target. After scouring the scant bits of evidence left behind by a few of Xemnas' cronies, he put together enough clues to realize that Roxas was more than just some guy hired to create a diversion – he'd been protecting the man all along, from the shadows, watching Axel watch Xemnas. That was Axel's only consolation, really. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he'd been taken in by a pair of eyes and a nice ass in such a simple trap. Being outmaneuvered by another agent was at least tolerable – _barely_.

Score one for Roxas. If that was even his name.

~o~

Squeezed into his uncomfortable seat on the plane, Axel sighed. He was in for a long flight, and he'd really expected to be on his way home by now, paycheck in the mail, so to speak. Instead, he was flying halfway across the world, still chasing his target, and now also trying to outwit another agent. And, however much his shamelessly single-minded _penis_ might want him to let Roxas beat him again so he could have another night of passion with that sexy little agent… _No_. Being beaten when he didn't know he had an opponent was one thing, but losing when Roxas had _warned_ him, had shown up and let Axel know _exactly_ what he was dealing with – that was out of the question. Sex – even the best sex in the _world_ – came second to his job and his pride in being one of the best at it.

So that left him…back at the beginning. Planning his strike from square one, with some new variables thrown in. _Paris_. That wasn't a problem. He had a small base of operations in Paris – it was one of the more frequent stops in his many travels. _Time_. That could become an issue, once he got there. He'd bugged DiZ's communications to get his itinerary in Vegas, but that had only gained him misinformation in the end. He would have to proceed under the assumption that DiZ would not spend long in Paris – Roxas wouldn't let him. _Roxas_. _Ugh._ He was Axel's real problem. With a professional agent like Roxas guarding DiZ, Axel would have a hard time even creating an opportunity to strike – _any _opportunity. Forget style, class, simplicity, ease, or even safety or secrecy. Axel would try to stick to the shadows, but he wouldn't be at all surprised if Roxas forced him into the open just to take a _shot_.

Dangerous. And Roxas would be right there, no doubt. Very dangerous – even if he pulled it off, if he blew cover in the process, he then had to worry about getting _away_. And he'd probably have Roxas trying to kill him in the meantime. And Roxas was probably pretty good at killing.

Axel sighed, scrubbing at his eyebrows and slouching a bit in his seat. He needed to stop worrying about this. He couldn't make any plans until he got to Paris, and since worrying did him no good and the only other thing he could seem to think about at the moment was the lingering taste of his enemy on his lips…Axel would be making the best use of his time if he got some sleep.

He reclined his chair a little and yanked the strap of a sleep mask over his red spikes, closing his eyes to in the sudden dark and shifting to get as comfortable as possible. Axel licked his lips once, then sighed. _Now is not the time_, he reminded himself, and began the systematic process of shutting down his brain so that he could fall asleep – by counting sheep.

~o~

Paris felt cold.

Axel knew it was silly – Paris _wasn't_ particularly cold at the moment. In fact, this was warm for Paris in the spring. But it was a damn sight cooler than Vegas, and Axel started taking his vitamins as soon as he was unpacked. Frequent international travel had its challenges, and he didn't need to get a cold on top of everything else.

Then he got back to business.

Everything he'd left in his flat was still here, so he didn't need to collect any supplies. What he _did_ need was reliable information – where was DiZ staying, and for how long? Who would he be meeting, where, and when? What were his departure plans – his _real_ ones, this time? And how would Axel know if he was getting true information instead of planted lies that Roxas left for him to find?

Bugging hadn't worked in Vegas, and hacking had proven too risky. Now, knowing who he was working against, Axel had to recognize that both tactics were most likely to lead him right into a trap. He'd have to try an informant.

Unfortunately, the best informant in Paris happened to be an individual whom Axel…_really_ would rather avoid. If only he had had _any_ other options.

~o~

The sleazy little bar was hazy with smoke and French-smelling cologne, and as much as Axel wanted to turn right around and head back out into the cool, fresh night air, he wove through the crowd to the bar instead, because he _didn't_ have any other options – not reliable ones anyway.

The minute he sat down, the bartender saw him, exclaiming in French, "Axel! Darling, it's been forever!" Sliding forward across the bar, the slender man took both Axel's hands and began rubbing fingers over his palms. His voice dropped to a slurred purr. _Drunk. Naturally_. "So good to see you…I've been _so _lonely…"

"Reno." Axel smiled tightly, switching easily into French and trying to control the instinct to recoil. "I need some information," he muttered. "If we can talk…"

A finger against his lips stopped him. "Mmm, _I_ need some _action_, sweetness." His finger stroked over Axel's lips again and again. Reno's voice became whiny. "Rude, that _ass,_ doesn't pay _any_ attention to me. He doesn't even _try_ to satisfy me, and he _never_ lets me fuck him anymore. But _you…_" He trailed off, insinuating.

_Figures_. Axel took a deep breath and leaned in, breathing against Reno's lips. "Do you know anything about a man named DiZ?"

"DiZ? Got here yesterday?" Axel nodded. Reno purred. "Baby, I know where he _is_, I know who he's _seeing_, and I know when he's _leaving_, but I don't know where to. How much is that worth to you?"

Axel steeled himself and licked between the other man's lips. "Whatever you want. For tonight."

The bartender moaned softly. "Come with me, then. Let's not waste time."

~o~

Back in his small, inconspicuous flat, Axel let the scalding hot water pour over him. He scrubbed himself thoroughly – inside and out. He wasn't a man of particularly strict sexual standards – he messed around frequently, and had no reservations about fucking strictly for business reasons – but even so, sleeping with Reno always made him feel a little gross. The man's information was always worth it, but that didn't make the long, hot shower afterward any less necessary.

Axel scrubbed a generous amount of shampoo through his hair as the memories cluttered his thinking. The crummy little room above the bar, the foreplay – short and predictable. For appearances sake, Axel had managed to get mostly erect for that part, but once he was on his knees and letting Reno fuck him, his cock had gone soft and stayed that way. Not that it mattered. Reno didn't pay much attention to his partner once he got his dick into someone. Axel had just lain there and moaned halfheartedly from time to time while Reno plowed him with an almost embarrassing lack of skill. Axel wasn't the least bit surprised Reno's partner didn't let him top. The guy _sucked_.

_I should really try bringing a book next time_, Axel thought, wondering if he could sneak in a little reading without Reno noticing. It might be pushing his luck…but then, it would be better than lying there picking at his fingernails, just for something to occupy his mind.

Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, Axel visualized the memories washing away in the flow of water – it was a helpful ritual for putting shit like this behind him. Repressing memory just made it come back when you weren't expecting it. Dealing with it quickly was a much safer choice. Letting himself remember the rough, uncomfortable fucking…Reno's grunty sex noises and his annoying French expletives…the feel of come hitting his ass while he faked an orgasm and kept his cock out of sight so Reno wouldn't notice…suds. All soapy suds, washing off him, disappearing down the drain.

Bad things washed away…good things kept around to dwell on, especially when Axel needed to improve his mood. And he had some good memories available too…

_Dripping skin and heat. Fingers in his hair. Teeth on his neck. Grinding, gasping, panting…another deep kiss and a soft growl. Teasing touches that made him ache with desire and impatience, then, just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore…_

Axel wrapped his fingers around the head of his cock and pulled back, stroking his shaft as it hardened.

_Deep. The very first thrust – Roxas bore down hard and Axel filled him, watching the young man moan and touch himself and start to ride Axel – erotic, wanton, abandoned to pleasure, his body clenching with each movement, gripping and massaging Axel's erection inside him. Every moment had been a test of his endurance. Every thrust had made him tremble with the need to come…_

Moaning and leaning against the shower wall, Axel masturbated hard, pumping his cock urgently, hips snapping forward as he remembered pushing up off the bed to impale Roxas harder, deeper, faster…to make him _moan_, and _scream_, going crazy and driving Axel wild as they _fucked_ until the hottest, most gut-clenching orgasm Axel had ever experienced swept through his body. His cock pulsed rapidly, shooting his seed inside Roxas…Roxas' orgasm exploded in front of his eyes… Axel growled and gripped himself as his come splattered over the shower wall, his body tense as he spent himself, wrapped up in the memory of that night – his new best fantasy.

~o~

The _Hotel de Crillon _sparkled haughtily into the night, and Axel sighed, frowning at it in disapproval. _Win or lose this, I am going to…to punch that guy or something. This is just ridiculous._ The _Crillion _was one of those five-star luxury hotels that were beautiful, very expensive, and very inconvenient for Axel's purposes. Infiltrating a place like this took an annoying amount of work, but Axel didn't have the option of taking the lazy way out and just setting up across the street with a sniper rifle. Where was he going to snipe from? The American Embassy? _Oh sure, that'll go over splendidly. _

Considering just how many luxury hotels there were in Paris, Axel didn't think it was any coincidence that his target had been set up in _this_ one, with _this_ frustrating location. This was going to be tough. _I guess that means Roxas __**really**__ wants to win…_ Axel smirked. Even if he wasn't letting it happen – well, _that way_ – it was flattering that Roxas was this set on getting back in his pants.

Smirk fading, Axel sized up the building again. There were two ways into a place like this – through the front door, disguised as a guest, or through a service door, as an employee. The first choice wasn't much of an option tonight, however – far too conspicuous. He would need to do this the hard way…and hope his luck held out.

Hovering in the shadows of a neighboring building, Axel watched and waited, picking his target. He watched the employees approaching the rear service entrance and scanning their IDs for entry. They all knew each other – they'd notice if a stranger tried to sneak in with a group. He had to pick someone alone…and hope they cooperated so he didn't have to hurt an innocent bystander.

A sandy-blond came along, finally – a skinny young guy whistling as he walked in to work. Axel had already guessed that he'd need to "borrow" an employee uniform. This guy wasn't Axel's size, exactly, but he was a damn sight closer than the last person to walk past him alone – a four foot ten inch girl.

Slipping out from the shadows, Axel was right beside the blond guy before the fellow even knew he was there, and he had a knife against the guy's ribs. Voice smooth, he spoke softly in French before the man even had a chance to jump. "You will stay quiet and cooperate, or I will kill you. If you do as I say, you will not be hurt. You can make this very easy for us both, or you can die. Keep walking, and relax."

The blond guy's pulse jumped up – Axel could see the tension and the racing of his heart in the veins that stood out on his temples, the side of his neck – and his breath caught, but he didn't scream. Didn't panic. _Good._ "Walk." Axel reiterated the order, not because the man had stopped, but just to keep him focused on something simple.

"You…why…?" The stammered French words sounded harsh from the young man's throat – a whisper he could barely force out.

"It is nothing to do with you. No one you care about is in danger. I only ask that you take me inside _de Crillon_. I don't want to hurt you, but if you oppose me, it will be the last thing you do." He placed his free hand on the young man's back, gently urging him forward and rubbing slightly at the same time – soothing. "Be calm. It will be fine."

A pause…then the slightest quick nod. The blond kept walking. Axel matched his stride, keeping his bearing loose and casual, his eyes forward – and all his attention focused on his captive, watching for any sudden changes in his demeanor.

Thankfully, there weren't any. The hotel employee led him the short distance to the _Crillon_, scanned his ID at Axel's gentle prompting, and entered the building. "C-Can I…can I go now?" He softly asked. Axel's eyes darted around, checking his surroundings. There were voices nearby – occasionally a person crossed the hallway further down, but no one was near enough to notice them or see anything suspicious. People paid the most attention to themselves and their tasks, not to others. It was his greatest ally at work, as always.

Before answering, Axel guided his captive down the hall a short way and yanked open a door that was marked as a closet. A small space with cleaning supplies was revealed, a housekeeping cart taking up most of the room. Holding the knife in place, Axel pulled the cart out into the hall with his free hand, then guided them both into the closet and shut the door. "I am afraid I will need your uniform, tonight." He turned the guy around, pinning him forcefully against the cluttered shelves with a hand on the back of his neck – yet still not harshly enough to hurt him – and then he set to stripping off the jacket and shirt. That and the slacks should be enough…

"Is…is that all?" The man didn't fight, but his voice sounded more afraid than before.

"That will be all, and you will be in no danger, if you can tell me how to locate a certain patron of yours." Axel moved to take the young man's pants as well…then he paused, blinking. _What the hell? _The employee was wearing a blue paisley _thong_ under his uniform. To _work!_ At a classy hotel! _French guys, I swear…_ Axel shook his head and continued, trying to ignore the sight of the poor fellow's ass.

Voice quavering now, the captive quickly answered. "My badge has computer access. The front desk…"

"The front desk is not an option," Axel interrupted.

The young man paused. "Then…the manager's office. The computer in there will also show you." He quickly gave directions to the office, voice growing more and more frightened. Desperate to please, to save his own life. Axel had a moment of pity for him.

"Thank you." He switched to English. "Goodnight, cupcake." Axel whipped a little vial out of his back pocket, popped the lid open and held the contents in front of the young man's nose. He kept his own face far away and avoided inhaling the chloroform, then caught the guy when he sagged, unconscious, and lowered him to the ground. _Now to get dressed._ He slipped into the slightly-small uniform quickly, reciting the directions over and over in his mind, and then exited the closet, checking carefully to make sure no one saw him come out.

The manager's office was right where the employee had said. _Good boy._ He slipped inside the darkened room – it looked like the manager had gone home for the night. _Perfect._ Axel reached the computer and quickly had the machine on. As he located and scanned the registered list of patrons and their check-in details, he kept one eye on the door, just in case he got unexpected company. He searched the names of those who had checked in yesterday, and one jumped out at him immediately – _Dixon Zellner. Again? _ Axel frowned. He was using the same alias again, this soon? When he had a hired agent protecting him? Axel couldn't imagine letting a client re-use names like this, especially if he knew another agent was after his client's life. _What are you up to, Roxas?_

Suspicious, he didn't stop there, but searched the rest of the names. Dixon Zellner was booked until the same day Reno had said he'd be leaving, and there were two other patrons who had checked in and would be checking out on the same days as well. One of them was in a less-expensive room on another floor, but one of them was just down the hall from Dixon Zellner and his huge luxury suite.

_Pierre Girard?_ Axel stared at the name. _Very French._ The room was another suite, a slightly less extravagant one. Going by check-in times, Pierre had arrived a little over two hours after Dixon Zellner. It could be nothing. Could be just a French guy with interesting timing.

But Axel smelled a trap.

_Well…not much I can do about it yet. _Axel sighed, shutting off the computer and heading for the door, making his way carefully through the dark office. Just as he reached the door, however, he heard someone on the other side. He could only throw himself back against the wall as the handle turned, and then the door was opening and a woman was entering, clicking the light on.

Behind the half-open door, Axel held his breath as the brunette crossed to the desk, mumbling something tiredly about a file. Green eyes scanned the room – nowhere to hide. When she turned back around, she'd definitely see him.

Moving silently, he flicked the light back off. A startled cry in the darkness was cut off the next moment as Axel sprang across the room to the young woman and clamped a hand over her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her from behind and pinning both her arms to her sides. "Quiet!" He whispered in her ear quickly, again in French. "I don't want to hurt you, so…"

"Mmmmmf!" Axel blinked. _That_ hadn't sounded frightened at _all._ In fact, the muffled noise was almost a low, moaning sigh…and the woman's body, instead of tensing up with fear, was suddenly soft, leaning back against him slightly.

_What the fuck?_

He felt pressure against his fingers, like moving lips and possibly a bit of tongue. It actually startled him enough that he pulled his hand away, just a fraction of an inch. Hot breath brushed his skin as the woman whispered quickly, "I won't fight you, I promise. You're clearly a…_desperate man_." She practically sighed the last words.

_What. The. Fuck._

Fortunately, Axel could adapt – fast. If the crazy woman wanted a dangerous man in the darkness…well, he could play along for a minute. It would be easier to retrieve his chloroform if he had a hand free, anyway. So he let go of her mouth, but kept her pinned, and lowered his voice. He let his American accent seep into his French – weird females liked foreigners, right? "Don't make a sound. I can't be discovered here. My life…is in your hands."

The woman shivered, sighing, and Axel pressed his body against her back, squeezing a little tighter as he held the bottle in front of her face. There should still be enough chloroform left to work… "Yes…anything you…want…" Her voice trailed off as she slumped, suddenly heavy.

Axel laid her down behind the desk and locked the door on the way out.

_Bloody hotel full of fucking weirdos._ He sighed, trying to regain his focus as he casually made his way through the halls, affecting familiarity, like he belonged there. Blending in. And clearing his head. He needed to be sharp. This was it. _Roxas_. And, if he was careful and didn't screw up, he'd find DiZ and finally complete his mission.

From the moment he stepped into the elevator to DiZ's floor, every nerve in Axel's body was singing with tension. Yet he kept his bearing loose – ready for anything. He had no idea how close he'd even get, or which room he should target. He'd have to scope things out and make a quick decision. Which sucked, and wasn't anything like his usual, well-planned jobs…but he was backed into a corner here and grabbing at straws. Thanks to Roxas.

The elevator dinged and the door opened, and Axel didn't hesitate. He stepped into the hallway, eyes peeled for traps or passers-by, and when he saw nothing he strode forward quickly, steps whisper-silent on the lush carpet. He located the room number that had been registered to Dixon Zellner and walked past it. Just ahead he could see the other room – and across the hall there was a little door sign marking a room as available for cleaning. Axel tried his employee ID and was a little surprised when the door unlocked. He ducked inside and immediately checked the room. It was dark and empty.

Axel knelt down and snapped off the thick sole of one shoe, withdrawing a small pair of binoculars that had an x-ray function. Aiming the lenses to the wall, he scanned the two rooms across the hall. A slow pan revealed what looked like two figures in each room. In Pierre's room, both sat down. In Dixon Zellner's, one sat, while one was walking around slowly.

If one of these rooms was a decoy, Axel had nothing to go on to figure out which one it was. Nothing but his gut feeling.

_Sitting and sitting. Sitting and walking. Roxas and DiZ? Roxas and a guard, and DiZ and a guard? Which one… _

He only hesitated a moment, though. The answer was cold and clear. _It doesn't matter. I know where they are. I just kill them all. If DiZ isn't in the first room, I kill both people in the second room._ _Even if…_ Even if it meant innocent people died. Even if it meant Roxas… _Fuck. I wish my agency didn't do assassinations._

Unfortunately, Axel didn't have the luxury of backing out at this point.

He slipped the binoculars back into his shoe and opened the other one, lifting out a little dart gun. He had a pistol strapped in the small of his back and knives under his sleeves, but if he opened the wrong door first, he'd need to make this kill instantaneous and silent. He couldn't warn the occupants of the other room. So he fitted the tiny dart gun into his hand, checking the darts – there were six, all of them carrying nerve agent. They'd kill before the target even knew what had happened.

Pausing with his hand on the door, Axel took a deep breath. _DiZ will be in the decoy room. One shot, one kill. Job done, I'm gone. That's how this is gonna go._

Couldn't hurt to hope, anyway.

Axel checked the hall. Still empty. In one swift move, he slipped out of the vacant room and crossed to the closest door – "Pierre's" room. Since his ID had already worked once, he didn't hesitate to try it again. The moment the lock clicked, he silently and fluidly opened the door. Bed, carpet, walls, _human. _His arm came down in a flash, aiming at the seated figure…and cold metal pressed against his temple.

"Don't move."

Axel froze.

The person who had been sitting jumped to his feet – not the target, some other guy. But Axel wasn't thinking about him. He'd recognized the voice that spoke – he always would, after all. If he'd been looking at DiZ, he'd have pulled the trigger, even if Roxas blew his brains out the next second. That was his mission. But it wasn't DiZ – DiZ must be in the other room. Axel had to stay alive to get to him.

All that took a millisecond to realize. Then Roxas was speaking to the other person – a guard, from the looks of things. "Go. Execute the plan." The dart gun was lifted from Axel's hand as the guard obediently rushed from the room, heading toward Dixon Zellner's room. Then, there was only Roxas.

"Turn around. Hands on the wall."

Slowly, Axel obeyed, the warming metal pressed against his head. "How the _fucking hell_ did you know?" He grumbled, unable to keep his annoyance from showing for a moment.

"That's for me to know, Bellboy," Roxas chuckled, and Axel felt the warmth of his body get closer. A hand touched his chest and slid downward in a gentle but intentional glide to his lower abdomen, then ran up again on the other side. Axel shivered. _Damn it_. Then it was between his shoulder blades, tracing down his spine until Roxas touched the gun. "There we are." That hand slipped up under the uniform's shirt, brushing skin before pulling the gun from its holster. Axel was down to his knives.

"I have to tell you, Buttercup," Axel spoke tightly, through a stiff smile, "you haven't exactly made my week or anything."

"I could do without the extra trouble myself, Red," Roxas answered through a much more relaxed smile. _Figures. He's holding the gun._ "But it's all part of the job, right?" Axel was about to throw a comeback at him when he noticed that Roxas' hand was back under his shirt again – this time not frisking him, but tracing over his hips…and maybe working toward his ass.

"Hey, hey." Axel's eyes shot sideways to try to look at his opponent. "Not tonight. I've got things to do." _Like tracking DiZ down again, and intercepting him before he can get to Ansem. Completing my mission. _

A little chuckle. "Sadly, so do I. So this will have to wait for later. But you don't stand much chance of winning at this point, so I'd get ready to give it up, if I were you."

Axel's lips twisted up at the corners. "'Give up?' What does _that_ mean?" At the same moment, he ducked, his arm struck out, and the gun went flying out of Roxas' grasp. Instantly, Axel was attacking. Throwing punches, spinning kicks, landing a hit or two before Roxas adjusted and started rapidly blocking all his strikes. Then Axel had to worry about defense too, because Roxas started attacking, and as he'd suspected, Roxas was no slouch at hand-to-hand combat either.

Roxas was trying to lunge for his gun. Axel was trying to stop him and create an opening, give himself enough time to whip out one of his knives. But the shorter guy was too fast…and he was _good_ at using his lack of height to his advantage. Axel was finding it hard to block kicks and punches that were aimed a little lower than his chest and face. He could still do it, but it meant a lot of quick ducking, and when he attacked, his target was lower than his reach half the time. Fighting Roxas would wear him out quickly. He had to finish this _now_. DiZ was escaping.

So Axel put everything he had into one final attack. Roxas kicked, and he spun away, ducked low, and shot forward, all in one movement. Ignoring the fist directed at his face – it glanced off his cheekbone – Axel threw himself onto Roxas and tackled him. As they went to the ground, he tried to get all limbs pinned in the process.

He _almost_ succeeded.

"_Unf!_" They both grunted with the impact, and the next thing Axel felt was cold, hard metal…_again_. This time, pressed between his eyes. He bit back a growl and kicked himself internally. Roxas had been leading him along. The short fight had taken them in the direction where the gun had landed, and the little blond agent had managed to keep one arm free and grab it when they went down. Axel was on top, pinning everything but _that arm_, and the cocked pistol pointed at his brain.

"Nice try," Roxas panted, grinning up at him. "But I win."

"_Fuck._" Snarling, that was about all that came to Axel's mind for a split second. Then, with a touch of mockery, he dryly commented, "You're pretty good at _pointing _that thing. You sure you know how to shoot it, though?"

"Oh, I can pull this trigger any time," Roxas' eyes narrowed, his voice soft and serious.

"Haven't seen much evidence of that," Axel observed, still catching his breath and trying to swallow his frustration at losing again – all while his mind raced over options, looking for a way out. "But then, I wouldn't be a very good fuck if I was dead, would I? Unless you're into that kind of thing." He made a mildly disgusted face.

Lips turning back up again in a slight smile, Roxas answered, "Believe me, I need you _alive_ for _that_. But you're not the last man on earth, Red. So now you're going to get off me, very slowly, and keep those hands where I can see them, or I'll just paint that bedspread behind you with your gray matter and find someone _else_ to celebrate my victory with."

Sighing, Axel obeyed. When they were both on their feet again, Roxas had him turn to face the bed – currently covered with a lovely champagne bedspread. "Ugh, I think my gray matter would clash terribly with this. Your decorating ideas are horrible."

Unexpectedly, Roxas laughed. Axel blinked. He hadn't really been looking for a reaction; he was just disgruntled and trying to get over it. Dwelling on failures didn't help speed him forward to success. But Roxas apparently found him funny…and that made Axel smile, just a bit.

Until he felt the cuffs closing around his wrist.

"I'm glad you like the color. You're going to be looking at it for a while. Lie down." The gun, now at the base of his skull, pressed him forward, and Axel had no choice but to kneel and then lay on the bed, face down. His arms were pulled above his head, there was a metallic clinking, and his other wrist was locked in, too.

"What is it with you and cuffing me to beds?" Axel grumbled against the bedspread.

Another chuckle, and then hand stroked down his back. "Can't help it. You look _lovely_ like this."

"Are you at least going to leave my feet free this time?" Axel huffed, trying not to smile. He really shouldn't be enjoying this. Losing _sucked_, this situation was _bad_…but staying angry at Roxas was more difficult than he wanted to admit.

"Nope." The clink of metal proved the answer, and Axel felt himself lose the freedom to move his legs. _Great_. Then he tensed slightly as he felt something _else_ – a hand very intentionally stroking his ass, rubbing each side in turn with slow, firm pressure.

"You know," Axel observed, "if you're planning on turning me on and then leaving me here with a boner, I'm going to have to kill you."

Roxas chuckled again – such a pleasant sound, really – and then squeezed Axel's ass once, _hard_, before withdrawing. "No, I'm afraid I don't even have time for that. I have to get back to my charge. We have a busy couple of days left before meeting Ansem. You, however, are going to have a very long, very relaxing nap."

Some plastic sounds Axel couldn't quite identify accompanied this, and Axel frowned. "Nap?" _This…doesn't sound good._

"Yup." Suddenly there was a knife cutting through the sleeve of his uniform, baring his arm as Roxas spoke. "You're going to spend the next two days unconscious. You won't wake up until we've reached Ansem."

"You're _sedating_ me?" Axel glared in shock, his head twisting and… _Fuck_. He could see Roxas flicking a needle. "I thought you _didn't_ want me dead!"

"Don't worry. I'll still be here most of that time, and I'll keep an eye on your condition." The little pinprick of pain from the shot made Axel grit his teeth as Roxas bent over him, smiling. "Trust me."

"Trust. Sure," he growled. "This is _cheating_, I'll have you know."

"Hey, all's fair in love and war," Roxas offered with a shrug.

A sense of dizziness and weakness washed over him as the room went hazy…and it finally began to sink in. _I lost._ Even if he woke up again, Axel had no doubt that Roxas would have DiZ out of reach by then. _So that's it. I failed. The agency is going to be furious._ Not that Axel cared too deeply about what they thought, but it didn't exactly bode well for his career…and it was a _little_ bit of a blow to his pride to be beaten _again_. _Damn it._ He sighed wearily. Darkness was closing around the edges of his vision. He couldn't see Roxas very well anymore… "Love and war, huh?" Axel mumbled listlessly, consciousness slipping away fast. "So which one's this?"

He didn't hear if Roxas answered.

~o~

Roxas rose from the bed, smirking down at his unconscious prisoner. "Who says it can't be both?"

~o~

As promised, Axel woke up two days later – alone, and feeling like shit. His head hurt, his stomach growled, he had to piss, his arms were numb, he was _parched_, and he needed a shower. Fortunately, he'd been practicing his handcuff-lock-picking skills lately, and it didn't take too long to get those problems dealt with.

His agency was a much bigger problem, and dealing with _them_ wasn't quite so simple. By the time he got back to his flat, he had a message waiting. He'd failed, so he wouldn't get paid. Fortunately, they weren't quite pissed enough to kill him. Unfortunately, they were still pretty pissed. Axel was advised not to show his face again until they needed him for something urgent enough that it would make them feel forgiving.

So Axel packed his bags and went to Mexico.

Hawaii would have been better, but it was a little out of his price range when he wasn't getting paid. So he lay on a beach in Puerto Vallarta with a book over his face, getting a tan. He went out for drinks and hit on pretty vacationers, and he thought about sleeping with a few of them, but his cock just wasn't quite interested enough. Maybe because, on the whole, they were pretty boring people.

Really, that was the best way to describe his little unasked-for "vacation" – _boring._ Axel wasn't an idle person, and he didn't enjoy having nothing to do. He enjoyed challenges, and obstacles, and success against all odds. He liked fighting to tame situations that were far beyond his control. And he _really_ liked to be kept guessing, kept on edge at all times.

That was probably why, when he returned to his inconspicuous little hotel room one night to find Roxas lounging on his bed, reading his book – Axel wasn't nearly as pissed as he probably should have been. A loss was a loss – even if Roxas cheated, it was over now, and Axel was quick to put things behind him. He had to be, in his job. And at the moment, he was _bored_. And Roxas was…interesting.

"How the hell did you find me?" He asked slyly, arms crossed as he leaned back against his closed door and regarded Roxas. "You don't even know my _name._"

The agent put the book down and blinked at him. "I don't need your name to find you, Red. I implanted a tracer under your skin in Milan. While you were sleeping, after we fucked."

Blinking, Axel straightened. "_What?_ Where?" _Milan? So that's how he seemed to know exactly where I was every single time…_

Laughing, Roxas crooked a finger at him, beckoning. Axel frowned, but stepped forward, shucking off his Hawaiian shirt in the process, approaching the bed in jeans and a beater. Roxas sat up, reaching for him, and Axel forgot about the tracer for a moment as arms wound around his neck and pulled him down into a deep, sultry kiss.

A hand slipped down his back, under the beater, and then Axel broke away from the kiss. Something felt…weird. Roxas was rubbing a spot low between his shoulder blades, and he thought he felt a tiny little bump. It was a bit uncomfortable when Roxas pressed on it. _So that's it._ He met deep blue eyes with a frown. "Milan, huh? So really, you were cheating from the start."

Shrugging, Roxas' fingers played over Axel's torso, tugging at the beater as he hummed, "You could interpret it that way, I suppose…" The shirt was pushed up to expose Axel's chest, but he didn't raise his arms. Even when two thumbs started rubbing circles over his nipples.

Eyes narrow, Axel answered, "I don't think I owe you this, all things considered."

Roxas stopped. Met his gaze seriously. "So don't do it because you _owe_ me." His mouth curled in a tiny smirk. "Do it because you _want_ me."

Axel sighed, fighting down a smile of his own and probably failing to keep it entirely out of his eyes. "A cheating bastard like you? Who got me in deep shit with my employers and has a handcuff compulsion that never works out in my favor?"

Roxas smiled and pulled on his shirt a little more insistently, nodding. "Mmm-hmmm." Axel let his arms be lifted and he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I should really kill you instead, you know." Axel leaned forward to purr against Roxas' lips. "So you can't get in my way again."

"Mmmm, you _should_…" Roxas purred back. "But you're not going to, are you?" His tongue slipped between Axel's parted lips – a teasing taste of Roxas' mouth that made Axel shiver and kiss him back.

The next time they broke apart, it was to peel Roxas' shirt over his head. Axel's jeans were already open in the front, his cock hard and aching. Roxas was taking a moment to relieve some of the pressure of his own pants, which were clearly causing him some discomfort as well. Axel watched, eyes a little vacant as his gaze traveled over the tempting young man in his bed. Just thinking of what would happen next made him feel overheated…and then a little thought interrupted his lusting after Roxas.

"Hey." He reached down and cupped the other man's groin, getting his attention. "What's your name, really?"

Hips rolling into the touch, Roxas arched back and grabbed Axel's shoulders, moaning. "Mmmm…you already _nnnnnh_, know it."

"Roxas?" Axel's eyes widened. "Roxas is your real name?" _He told an enemy agent? One he was targeting? _

"Yeah," Roxas breathed, not seeming bothered at all. "_I'm_ the one who doesn't know your name, Red. Unless it really is Andrew, which I highly doubt."

"It isn't." Axel was still blinking, trying to believe what Roxas was telling him. _Roxas_…

"Didn't think so." A hand slipped into his pants and _squeezed_. Axel's hips snapped forward as he grunted. "You gonna tell me your name, then, or am I gonna scream 'Red' when I come?"

Pausing, Axel thought about that. _This is a really stupid risk to take…_ "It's…Axel." He swallowed and met Roxas' eyes, grinning ruefully. "Fuck me, I really shouldn't tell you that."

"Fuck you?" Roxas blinked innocently, then grinned. "If you insist. _Axel._"

Groaning, Axel buried his face in Roxas' neck and started kissing and sucking as the young man stroked his erection vigorously. He couldn't believe how good it felt to hear Roxas whisper his name like that. It was so hot… And all Axel could think about for a while was rolling his hips into Roxas' hand…and sliding his own hands down Roxas' back and into his pants to caress his amazing little ass. God _damn _but he wanted to get in there again…

Suddenly, Roxas pushed against his chest, and Axel's back hit the bed. He looked down to see Roxas grinning mischievously at him and stripping off his jeans. When Axel was stark naked, Roxas paused, sitting back and looking down at him, eyes sparkling with appreciation. Axel grinned. "See something you like?"

Licking his lips slowly, Roxas purred, "It's a…nice view." Then his hands slid down his own ribs, over his hips, and pushed his pants down, fully exposing the flushed erection that had only been half visible before. Axel swallowed, staring. Roxas was… _Wow._

Roxas winked at him and dug a hand into one of his pockets, pulling out a little tube. He popped the cap off with one hand and squeezed lube out over his fingers while Axel watched. Then, bending at the waist, Roxas reached behind himself, eyes locked with Axel's, and…started fingering himself, Axel guessed. He couldn't really see, but Roxas' expression was so aroused as he knelt between Axel's legs…his face now so close that hot breath caressed Axel's erection when Roxas moaned… Axel felt himself beginning to leak, he was so desperate to do more than just _look_. "Here, I can…" He stared to say something, but his words died in his throat when Roxas licked the moist head of his cock. Nothing else came out but a long moan as the beautiful, erotic young man closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Axel's shaft, sucking down his full length and working his tongue around it.

It was easily the best oral sex Axel had ever been given. He was barely able to hold back from coming – and Axel's restraint was usually pretty good. But by the time Roxas pulled off – lips shining and wet, saliva and precome dribbling down Axel's rock-hard cock – he really couldn't take it anymore. They could explore each other more later. Right now, he had to get inside Roxas. _Right. Now._

Growling wordlessly, Axel grabbed that slim, toned body and pushed him down into the soft bed. Surprise flashed over Roxas' face for only a moment before he smiled, opening his legs to make space for Axel between his thighs. Axel could see that loosened, lubricated hole…he could watch the flesh give slightly as the head of his cock pressed in…he could see the stretch as he felt the squeeze closing around his length…

"Ahhh…_Axel!_"

And then he wasn't looking _there_ anymore, but at Roxas' face – flushed, sweaty, _ecstatic._ Perfect.

Axel shuddered and _thrust_.

Hands grasped at his ribs, fingers clutching and scratching as Roxas pulled him closer, encouraging him to drive in again and again and again. Axel felt legs locking around his hips, pulling him deeper as Roxas lifted himself into each hard, pounding thrust. The intensity drove him crazy, and he slammed directly into Roxas' prostate over and over, drinking in the gasps and cries of pleasure that echoed his own. Everything was sweat and heat and tension, racing to the climax…

And then he lost it. His whole body tensed, burning heat racing through him as his orgasm exploded, and Axel could feel his come filling Roxas' body, which was tense and quivering as the young man screamed his name.

"Axel, Axel, _Axel!_"

His _real_ _name_.

He gasped the name that was filling his mind – "Roxas!" Another _real name_. Had Axel even _had_ sex with someone who knew his real name? He couldn't remember. It didn't matter. This was real, and _this_ was everything, right now.

When it was over, Roxas' legs released him and his arms fell away as he went limp, panting hard. "Oh _fuck_ that was good!" He gasped.

Axel could only grin weakly as he sank down beside Roxas on the bed, his muscles feeling shivery and his arms almost giving out. "No kidding," he sighed, eyes running over Roxas' body. _God_ _damn_ he was sexy. Dangerous and unpredictable and sexy as hell. "How long are you staying?"

Roxas chuckled. "If I told you _that_, I'd have to kill you."

"You might have to kill me one day anyway," Axel teased back.

"Psh." Roxas rolled his eyes. "That would be too easy."

Axel frowned. "Killing me is _not_ easy!"

He got a grin in return. "I know…but it's easier than outsmarting you. And I like a challenge. Besides, if I beat you without killing you, we can do _this_ again." A warm hand reached over to fondle Axel's cock, which started to firm again at the touch.

"Hm. I guess that's true…" Axel conceded. "So what do I get if _I_ win?"

"What do you want?" Roxas blinked.

Axel considered. _If I beat him_… That in itself would be extremely satisfying. But if he was going to demand something more… "I want…to wake up next to you."

Surprise flickered in deep blue for a moment, but then Roxas smiled and winked. "Deal."

They shook on it, and as far as Axel was concerned, it was one of the best deals he'd ever made. He was already looking forward to his next mission – and this time, he'd _definitely_ win.

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
